


E quindi uscimmo a riveder le stelle

by laragazzamagica



Series: Stars and spies [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bodhi Rook Needs a Hug, Death Star, F/F, Fix-It, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laragazzamagica/pseuds/laragazzamagica
Summary: Ogni tanto basta aver fatto parte della squadra di calcetto della scuola per cambiare una storia.Bodhi è un calciatore provetto e riesce a salvare la nave e almeno parte di Rogue One. I problemi per i nostri eroi, però, non sono finiti...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler per Rogue One. Ma se siete qui suppongo lo sappiate già e stiate soffrendo quanto me.

“Dovete mettervi in posizione, essere pronti a ricevere. E dovete distruggere lo scudo planetario. È l'unico modo per far passare la trasmissione!” La voce di Bodhi Rook era disperata, ma per una volta era riuscito a non farla tremare.  
Per quella che gli parve un’eternità non ci fu risposta. Poi, finalmente, sovrastando i terribili suoni della battaglia che giungevano dal portellone aperto alle sue spalle, la voce imponente dell'ammiraglio Raddus rispose: “ _Ricevuto, Rogue One. Sarà fatto._ ”  
Il debole segnale morì del tutto, ma a Bodhi non importava: aveva compiuto la sua missione, il messaggio di Cassian era stato comunicato alla flotta ribelle.  
Si raddrizzò per avviarsi verso la cabina e far partire la nave, ma sentì un tintinnio metallico sul pavimento vicino a lui. Una granata. Senza pensare, la calciò via con tutte le sue forze. La granata volò fuori dalla stiva della nave, atterrando sulla sabbia al limitare del bosco di palme una quindicina di metri più in là. Un attimo dopo, il timer della bomba scadde. Le palme più vicine furono fatte completamente a pezzi, le altre presero fuoco, dal bosco si levarono urla disperate di Stormtroopers dilaniati dall'esplosione o intrappolati dall'incendio. Forse tra loro c'era anche il proprietario della granata.  
Bodhi si rialzò grugnendo dal pavimento dov’era stato sbattuto dall’onda d’urto e guardò a bocca aperta la distruzione davanti a lui, incredulo di aver avuto i riflessi abbastanza pronti da salvare sé stesso e la nave. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, aver fatto parte della squadra di calcio dell'Accademia Aerospaziale gli era tornato utile.

Aveva inviato i dati. Ce l'aveva fatta. L'assassino della sua famiglia giaceva immobile al suolo, sulla cappa bianca si stava espandendo una macchia cremisi. Senza più guardarsi intorno, Jyn Erso si tirò sulle spalle un braccio di Cassian Andor, che stava in piedi a stento, e insieme raggiunsero il turbo-ascensore per scendere dalla torre dell’antenna della base imperiale di Scarif.  
Nell'ascensore, Jyn provò ad accendere il comlink, che era rimasto silenzioso per un lasso di tempo preoccupante. Senza sperare davvero in una risposta, disse stancamente nell'apparecchio: “Qui Jyn Erso e Cassian Andor, qualcuno ci riceve? C'è qualcuno in ascolto?”  
Guardò Cassian e notò con una fitta di apprensione che stava sforzandosi per non crollare a terra, ma per la prima volta da quando l’aveva conosciuto era sereno e i suoi occhi d’ebano la osservavano come se lei fosse stata la gemma più preziosa della galassia, come per tentare incidere il suo volto nella memoria per il resto della vita, per quanto breve questa potesse essere. In quello sguardo c’era la certezza e l’accettazione del fatto che sarebbero morti di lì a poco, il rammarico per il futuro che non avrebbero potuto vedere: dopo tutto quello che avevano sacrificato per la guerra, non sarebbe mai stato concesso loro di conoscere la pace.  
Il volto di Cassian era vicinissimo, e Jyn si chiese come sarebbe stato baciarlo: avrebbe potuto farlo e sarebbe stato facile, le sarebbe bastato mettersi in punta di piedi e il contatto sarebbe stato inevitabile. Dopotutto, anche se ne aveva avuto più volte la possibilità era stato l’unica persona che non l’avesse mai abbandonata.  
" _Qui Bodhi! F-finalmente! Siete i primi che mi c-contattano! Sono riuscito a mandare il segnale alla flotta r-ribelle e hanno distrutto lo scudo planetario, ma sta s-succedendo qualcosa di strano. Gli Stormtroopers hanno t-tagliato la corda, sembra che s-stiano evacuando._ "  
L’unica persona tranne Bodhi, apparentemente.  
Jyn si sentì travolgere dal sollievo: forse, dopotutto, non erano spacciati come aveva creduto fino a un momento prima. "Bodhi, non ce la facciamo ad arrivare alla piattaforma di atterraggio, Cassian è ferito, sta molto male. Puoi tracciare la nostra posizione e venirci a prendere?"  
“ _Posso p-provarci, parto subito._ ”  
“Bene, conto su di te.”  
Chiuse la comunicazione, piena di nuova speranza, e sorrise a Cassian, il quale ricambiò senza parlare.  
Quando uscirono dall'ascensore, lui cercò stoicamente di appoggiarsi a lei il meno possibile, ma dopo qualche passo non ce la fece più e Jyn dovette sostenere quasi tutto il suo peso, provocando grandi lamentele da parte della sua caviglia slogata. La ignorò testardamente e trascinò Cassian in avanti quasi correndo, zoppicante, forte dell’adrenalina che le si era scaricata nel sangue sentendo la voce di Bodhi.  
Proprio come aveva detto il pilota, i soldati imperiali stavano evacuando, correndo alla rinfusa nei corridoi di lucido metallo, precipitandosi disperatamente verso qualunque nave disponibile e senza badare minimamente alla coppia di fuggitivi malconci e vestiti di stracci.  
Quando raggiunsero la spiaggia al di fuori dalla base, Cassian crollò stremato sulla sabbia calda, a pochi passi dalla riva. Lasciandosi cadere accanto a lui, Jyn notò che non si vedeva più alcun segno di battaglia sul resto dell'isola e si sentì sommergere dalla disperazione al pensiero che tutti gli altri potessero essere morti a causa sua, che non avrebbe più rivisto Chirrut e Baze. L'eventualità che i piani non fossero stati ricevuti era talmente orribile che non voleva neanche contemplarla. Una minuscola, ingenua parte di lei suggerì che l'evacuazione della base fosse stata ordinata per consentire a più personale possibile di fuggire dalla flotta dell’Alleanza, ma il silenzio del comlink e la gioia nelle parole di Bodhi erano forti elementi a sfavore di questa teoria.  
"Guarda", disse Cassian, puntando al cielo con la mano insanguinata, la voce così debole che quasi non la sentì. Il distruttore di mondi, l’altro infernale figlio di suo padre, lo stesso mostro orribile che aveva cancellato Jedha City, era sospeso all'orizzonte. Ecco il vero motivo per cui gli Imperiali stavano evacuando. Deglutì, cercò di non agitarsi: aveva già accettato la possibilità di morire nell’ascensore, e se era destino che la sua vita dovesse finire oggi, almeno sarebbe morta dopo aver fornito alla Ribellione il modo per distruggerlo, dando un senso alla sua esistenza, altrimenti troppo breve e troppo piena di sofferenza. Istintivamente afferrò il cristallo Kyber che portava al collo, l'unico ricordo che avesse di sua madre, che stava pulsando ferocemente.  
Un lato dell'orribile oggetto a forma di luna iniziò a brillare di verde. La speranza di sopravvivere che aveva provato sentendo la voce di Bodhi scomparve altrettanto rapidamente di com’era nata: la nave non sarebbe mai arrivata in tempo.  
Lo scintillio della Morte Nera divenne un raggio di luce concentrato che distrusse l'enorme antenna sul tetto della base imperiale, passò sopra le loro teste facendo sfrigolare l’aria e si inabissò nell’oceano. Dove il raggio aveva raggiunto il mare non c'era più nulla, solo un'onda di luce e plasma incandescente che si stava espandendo rapidamente.  
Vedendo la fine avvicinarsi, sentendosi mancare il fiato davanti a quello spettacolo terribile e meraviglioso, avvolse Cassian in un abbraccio, per sentire il suo calore, la vita che nonostante le ferite gli pulsava testardamente nelle vene, più a lungo possibile; in un'altra vita, in un altro universo, se si fossero conosciuti prima, se solo avessero avuto più _tempo_ , avrebbe potuto amare quest'uomo, e forse lui avrebbe ricambiato: morire tra le sue braccia le pareva di gran lunga una fine migliore di quanto avesse mai osato sperare.  
“Tuo padre sarebbe stato orgoglioso di te, Jyn”, riuscì a mormorare lui, avvinghiato a lei con tutta la forza che gli rimaneva, il volto nascosto nell’incavo della sua spalla, e lei gliene fu grata perché erano proprio le parole che aveva bisogno di sentire.  
Concentrata com'era sullo sciabordio delle onde, sul rumore del vento artificiale che si stava alzando e sul battito del cuore di Cassian, fu colta completamente di sorpresa dal rombo della nave cargo. Rogue One! La stiva era aperta e dalla rampa tre paia di braccia li sollevarono e li issarono a bordo.  
"VAI, VAI, VAI!" urlò uno dei soldati che li aveva tirati sulla nave in direzione dell'abitacolo, e la navetta partì a tutta velocità ancora prima che la rampa della stiva fosse chiusa. Due dei ribelli, tremanti, malconci, zoppicanti, sanguinanti ma vivi, meravigliosamente _vivi_ , li aiutarono a sedersi e mettersi le cinture, mentre il terzo si arrampicò a tentoni verso l'abitacolo per aiutare Bodhi a pilotare.  
Un attimo dopo l'onda d'urto dell’aria spostata dall’esplosione li colpì e la navetta iniziò a scuotersi ancora più di prima. L'abitacolo fu inondato da cigolii e stridii di giunture e saldature sotto pressione, sul punto di cedere e ripiegarsi per la pressione dell’aria. Solo allora Jyn si accorse che stava stringendo convulsamente la mano di Cassian, e che lui ricambiava la stretta, come se aggrapparsi l'uno all'altra conferisse loro il potere di allontanare la morte.  
Poi, improvvisamente, con un ultimo terribile sobbalzo furono nell'iperspazio e la nave smise di tremare.  
Bodhi e l'altro ribelle scesero nella stiva ridendo, ubriachi di adrenalina. "Ce l'abbiamo fatta! Siamo entrati in una stazione imperiale e ne siamo usciti vivi!"  
Jyn sorrise, saltò in piedi, di nuovo ignorando le fitte alla caviglia, e abbracciò il pilota così tanto da togliergli il fiato, poi, presa dall'euforia, abbracciò anche gli altri tre ribelli, ignorando il sangue e il fango di cui erano ricoperti, quando sentì un lieve tonfo.  
Si girò di scatto e vide che Cassian, mortalmente pallido, era scivolato sul pavimento. "Cassian! Bodhi, ci sono medikit di emergenza?"  
Anche Bodhi era sbiancato. "D-d-dovrebbero essere qui d-da qualche parte..."  
"Trovali! Subito!” Si precipitò accanto a Cassian, presa dal panico, e gli sussurrò con urgenza: “Ehi, ehi, non puoi andartene, hai capito? Non te lo permetterò!" E mentalmente aggiunse, disperata: ‘ _Non puoi abbandonarmi adesso, non puoi!_ ’

Cassian era riuscito a resistere finora al bisogno di accasciarsi al suolo per pura forza di volontà, ma dopo il salto nell'iperspazio si era concesso di rilassarsi e l’adrenalina che l’aveva tenuto in piedi finora era scomparsa. Il dolore fisico a cui aveva cercato stoicamente di resistere lo aveva sommerso e per un attimo aveva perso conoscenza. Pensò quasi divertito a cosa avrebbe detto K-2SO a vederlo in quelle condizioni, probabilmente avrebbe fatto qualche commento sarcastico sulle sue bassissime probabilità di sopravvivere. Dal pavimento dov'era caduto vide Jyn correre da lui e inginocchiarsi al suo fianco, sussurrando il suo nome e altre cose che la sua mente stanca si rifiutò ostinatamente di decifrare. Avrebbe voluto dirle di non preoccuparsi, che ormai era salva, di prendersi cura di Bodhi anche da parte sua, che era stata l'unico raggio di sole nella sua vita per tanto, tanto tempo, che gli aveva ridato la speranza che aveva perso da anni. Nonostante la disperazione sul volto di Jyn, era felice che lei fosse con lui, felice che i suoi occhi chiarissimi fossero l'ultima cosa che avrebbe visto mentre scivolava nell'incoscienza.

‘ _Sangue. Cassian sta perdendo sangue. Per questo è debole. Per questo è svenuto. Prima cosa da fare: fermare il sangue._ ’  
Il panico le faceva girare la testa, ma doveva concentrarsi. Doveva. Concentrarsi. La donna tra i tre soldati sopravvissuti, Karima, si chiamava Karima, le porse con urgenza il medikit, ma dopo aver strappato a brandelli la camicia insanguinata fu subito chiaro che la ferita da blaster, cauterizzata quasi completamente dal proiettile stesso, non poteva essere il problema principale, anche se era l’unico chiaramente visibile. Maledì Saw per averle insegnato solo ad uccidere, non a curare.  
‘ _E adesso cosa faccio? Cosa faccio? Cosa devo fare?_ ’  
Niente. Non poteva fare niente. Solo pregare.  
Si rese conto di stare tremando. Si calmò solo aggrappandosi al polso di Cassian, caldo, troppo caldo, febbricitante, ma non era un cadavere, anche se era pallido come la morte non era un cadavere, anche se non apriva gli occhi non era un cadavere, non era un cadavere, non era un cadavere. Doveva aver chiesto a Bodhi quanto mancasse a Yavin, anche in modo piuttosto insistente, perché il pilota durante tutte e quattro le ore di viaggio si premurò di informarla più volte sulla distanza che separava Cassian dalla salvezza.  
Dopo il primo attimo di panico collettivo gli altri tre ribelli erano stati a guardare senza commentare, utilizzando le provviste del medikit ormai abbandonato su sé stessi, e Karima era persino riuscita a convincerla a lasciarsi fasciare la caviglia.  
Quando finalmente atterrarono su Yavin, insieme ai medici sulla nave e alla zaffata dolciastra di aria calda e umida, salì un gruppo di guardie comandate da un sergente che comunicò loro che erano tutti in stato d’arresto. Lei non battè ciglio, ma lasciò andare Cassian solo per il tempo necessario per permettere ai medici di trasferirlo su una barella. Vagamente si rese conto che cercavano di strapparla da lui con la forza, per ammanettarla, e si ribellò, urlando, picchiando, mordendo. Poi un Lasat la sollevò da terra per tenerla ferma e le fu infilata una siringa in vena, facendola addormentare quasi immediatamente.  
‘ _Non è un cadavere, non è un cadavere, non è un..._ ’


	2. Chapter 2

Emerse dall'oscurità principalmente a causa del dolore. Era, chiaramente e contro ogni previsione, ancora vivo. La sua mente annebbiata non ricordava cosa fosse successo, a malapena ricordava il proprio nome. E un paio di occhi verdi.

Il suo stesso corpo gli pareva rigido e poco reattivo, specialmente gli arti a sinistra; la testa gli faceva male e pulsava come se avesse dormito troppo a lungo e ogni respiro gli causava un dolore lancinante al torace.

Prima di aprire gli occhi decise di valutare l'ambiente circostante con gli altri sensi a sua disposizione: se fosse stato in territorio ostile, avrebbe guadagnato qualche secondo prima che si accorgessero che era sveglio. Giaceva su una branda poco confortevole; l'aria che lo circondava era intrisa di odori acri, che gli ricordavano disinfettanti e medicinali, ma anche il sottobosco in decomposizione di una foresta tropicale. Sentì il rumore di una ventola poco distante, e un bip elettronico che per un momento l'allarmò, finché non si rese conto che era sincronizzato con il suo battito cardiaco, non il timer di una bomba. Un'infermeria, molto probabilmente. Sentendo un ronzio avvicinarsi, si decise ad aprire gli occhi.

Si trovava effettivamente in un letto d’infermeria, in una stanza scavata nella roccia, circondato da macchinari. L'aria, calda e opprimente, era intrisa di umidità che si condensava sulle pareti: supponendo di essere in una base ribelle, il clima era indiscutibilmente quello di Yavin 4. Il ronzio proveniva dai cingoli del droide medico che si stava avvicinando.

"Ben svegliato, capitano Andor. Sono l’unità medica 3-2B, incaricata di seguire le sue cure. L'effetto dei sedativi che abbiamo usato per mantenerla incosciente durante l’immersione nelle cisterne di Bacta impiegherà dalle dieci alle dodici ore per svanire completamente. La prego di non muoversi né cercare di fare movimenti bruschi. Il suo corpo ha sofferto gravi danni durante la sua ultima missione. Ci siamo presi cura delle sue ferite e abbiamo ingessato le ossa rotte o incrinate, ma il dottor Karamboola mi ha ordinato di accertare che non ci sia alcun danno cerebrale." Dicendo questo, il droide gli staccò una flebo dal braccio destro. Cassian notò che l'altro era completamente ingessato, da sotto la spalla fino al palmo della mano.

Ancora confuso e con una fitta di panico, si rese conto di non avere idea di quale fosse stata la sua ultima missione. "Che è successo? Dov'è K-2SO?"

"L'unità denominata K-2SO è andata distrutta durante la battaglia di Scarif, durante la quale lei ha riportato i numerosi traumi che hanno richiesto il ricovero in questa struttura. "

Improvvisamente la nebbia mentale causata dall’anestesia si diradò e ricordò tutto. L'attacco a Scarif. I piani. La battaglia. K-2SO che si sacrificava per salvare lui e Jyn. _Jyn_! Ecco a chi appartenevano gli occhi che aveva sognato. La caduta nel pozzo dell'archivio, l'ardua scalata con il suo corpo spezzato, resa possibile solo dall’irresistibile desiderio di rivedere quegli occhi meravigliosi. Bodhi che miracolosamente li trascinava via dall'inferno. Jyn disperata che tentava di impedirgli di scivolare nell'incoscienza. Come aveva fatto a dimenticare tutto?

"Dov'è Jyn? Jyn Erso! E il pilota, Bodhi Rook? E Chirrut, Baze? Melshi? Sono riusciti a tornare? Chi altro è tornato? Dove sono?"

L'intelligenza limitata del droide evidentemente non era programmata per comprendere la preoccupazione nella sua voce, era una sfumatura di comportamento troppo umana perché qualcuno si fosse preso la briga di incorporarla nei suoi circuiti. L'unica cosa che la macchina notò fu che il suo battito cardiaco era improvvisamente accelerato. "Per favore stia calmo. L'agitazione non favorisce la guarigione."

"Rispondimi e mi calmerò!" disse alzando la voce, cercando di mettersi seduto e fallendo miseramente.

"Non possiedo le informazioni necessarie per rispondere a queste domande. Prego, stia calmo, o dovrò sedarla di nuovo. La pelle che è ricresciuta sulla ferita da blaster che ha sostenuto al fianco è ancora sottile, troppo movimento potrebbe strapparla e causare un’emorragia. Lo stesso si può dire della sua milza: è nuova, il dottor Karamboola sarebbe molto alterato se la danneggiasse così presto. La prego di restare disteso e tranquillo mentre mi accerto che non ci siano danni cerebrali."

Cassian obbedì, ma non riuscì a scacciare l'inquietudine dai suoi pensieri.

* * *

 

 

Jyn osservò la goccia di condensa formarsi e scivolare lungo una delle sbarre che chiudevano la sua cella. Non era la peggiore cella in cui si fosse mai trovata, ma ciò non alimentava in lei alcun sentimento positivo nei confronti della minuscola alcova, così umida da far rimpiangere il clima afoso di Yavin 4 all'esterno del tempio. Almeno il riposo faceva bene alla sua caviglia slogata, che si stava riprendendo splendidamente, e il cibo era mangiabile, a differenza delle poltiglie immonde di cui l’avevano nutrita al campo di lavoro di Wobani. Inoltre qui non c'era nessuno che la picchiasse o attentasse alla sua vita. Per ora. Accanto alla sua, separata da una parete di roccia, c'era la cella di Bodhi.

Il poveretto stava balbettando qualcosa su quanto fossero obsoleti gli Skyhopper T-15 e come fosse eccitante l’uscita del modello T-16, fornendo una pletora di dettagli tecnici che Jyn era decisamente troppo ignorante per capire. Con tutte le sue chiacchiere, Bodhi cercava di scuotere Jyn e sottrarla all'apatia che si era naturalmente impadronita di lei non appena si era risvegliata dietro le sbarre, ma riusciva ad avere un accenno di risposta solo parlando di Cassian. Lei lo lasciava fare, e, se ogni tanto il continuo brusio cominciava ad irritarla, ricordava a sé stessa che l’unica volta che gli aveva chiesto di smetterla dopo qualche decina di minuti di silenzio il pilota era stato assalito da un attacco di panico paralizzante, durante il quale l’aveva sentito ripetere più volte: “ _Bor Gullet sa… Bor Gullet vede…_ ”. Per questo la sera, all’ora di dormire, era lei a costringersi a lanciarsi in monologhi in cui raccontava la trama di holodrammi che le era capitato di vedere, o di romanzi che aveva sgraffignato a qualche mercatino, finché non sentiva provenire un lieve russare dall’altra cella.

Poi, la notte, a entrambi capitava di svegliarsi gridando di terrore, a causa  di sogni in cui i ricordi terribili delle ultime due settimane si aggrovigliavano senza lasciare scampo, e in quei momenti il conforto della presenza di Bodhi le sembrava un dono divino.

Interruppe il monologo di Bodhi con la voce resa roca dall’inutilizzo. "È quasi ora", disse lei fissando la posizione della lama di luce naturale che illuminava il corridoio proveniente da chissà quale finestra lontana.

"Pensi che verrà anche oggi?"

"Pensi di no? Quel... _Draven_... è un droide, altro che un uomo."

Bodhi ridacchiò nervosamente. "Beh, finché ci fa solo domande non può essere così terribile, no?"

"Certo, hai ragione."

C'era qualcosa nel tono di Jyn che fece rabbrividire il pilota. "C-che intendi?"

"Che presto potrebbe stufarsi di fare solo domande."

Bodhi capì e pensò che avrebbe fatto meglio a non chiedere nulla. Si accorse di star tremando come una foglia. Non si era mai considerato un uomo particolarmente coraggioso.

A Jyn non piacque il suo silenzio e per un attimo fu sul punto di rassicurarlo dicendogli che i Ribelli consideravano Saw Gerrera un estremista e non sarebbero mai ricorsi, come lui, alla tortura per estorcere informazioni, ma si morse la lingua prima di parlare. Che ne sapeva lei di ribelli? Aveva conosciuto Saw e ormai pensava di conoscere Cassian, ma dei metodi di Draven sicuramente non sapeva nulla. D’altra parte non si aspettava nulla di buono, visto che era praticamente certa che fosse stato lui ad ordinare a Cassian di uccidere suo padre senza che nessun altro componente del Consiglio Direttivo della Ribellione ne fosse a conoscenza.

Si scosse dai suoi pensieri. Bodhi. Doveva prendersi cura di lui, adesso. “Non ti preoccupare, troveremo un modo per uscire da qui.” Tese la mano ciecamente attraverso le sbarre in direzione dell’altra cella, e Bodhi la prese, il suo respiro si calmò quasi  immediatamente.

Il silenzio nel corridoio si prolungò per qualche minuto, finché, esattamente alla stessa ora dei giorni precedenti, non sentirono avvicinarsi i passi di Draven.

Bodhi scattò in piedi e si sporse dalla sua cella per quanto glielo permettevano le sbarre. Jyn, invece, riprese la sua posizione usuale, seduta sul pezzo di roccia umido che fungeva da branda a studiare con aria attentissima il muschio sul muro davanti a lei.

"Salve, generale!", fece Bodhi, cercando di attirarsi un po' di benevolenza

Draven non gli rispose. Guardò alternativamente le due celle per qualche secondo, poi disse: "Voglio che mi facciate di nuovo un rapporto dettagliato della vostra avventura su Scarif."

"Oh, ma... Sì, certo, signor g-generale, come d-desidera..." E Bodhi, balbettando, si lanciò di nuovo nel racconto di tutte le sue avventure da quando aveva disertato dall'impero su Jedha fino al ritorno dalla battaglia.

Draven ascoltò attento, in piedi davanti al pilota. Alla fine del racconto voltò le spalle a Bodhi e si avvicinò all'altra cella, dove Jyn era rimasta perfettamente immobile tutto il tempo, completamente assorta nell'osservazione della flora locale. "Tocca a te."

L'unica reazione che sortì da Jyn fu un'occhiata annoiata, dopo la quale lei riprese a fissare la parete.

"Erso, ho detto che tocca a te." Stavolta il tono era più impaziente, e Jyn, soddisfatta di essere riuscita a farlo arrabbiare, si degnò di rivolgergli la propria attenzione con un sorriso crudele.

"Le ho già raccontato la storia cinque volte, generale, rischio di annoiarla. E poi dovrebbe iniziare a ricompensarci in qualche modo. Che ne so, con una doccia e con vestiti puliti, visto che puzziamo entrambi come un Rancor in decomposizione, oppure dandoci qualche notizia del capitano Andor." Sentì Bodhi trattenere il respiro. Aveva pronunciato le ultime parole con molta più enfasi di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma aveva bisogno di sapere cosa ne era stato di Cassian e sapeva benissimo che Bodhi era preoccupato quanto lei.

"La Ribellione non deve un bel niente né a te, ragazzina, né a questo sacco di stracci. Adesso fai di nuovo rapporto."

Jyn agì d'impulso, cosa di cui più tardi si pentì. Veloce più di quanto l'occhio umano potesse vedere, infilò una mano tra le sbarre e afferrò il braccio di Draven, torcendoglielo dietro alla schiena. "Dov'è Cassian, _sleemo_? Come sta? Dimmelo o ti stacco il braccio!"

Non aveva ancora finito di sibilare la minaccia all'orecchio del generale che questi con la mano libera schiacciò un bottone sul pannello di controllo accanto alla cella, elettrificando le sbarre della porta. Jyn fu scagliata indietro, sul pavimento, dove rimase immobile a gemere mentalmente, stordita dalla scossa e dal brusco contatto col terreno.

"Ti avevo avvertito, ragazzina. Nessuno ti deve niente. Hai deviato il mio uomo migliore, hai portato i miei soldati a morire. E grazie alla macchina infernale di tuo padre, il cui eroismo tanto decantate, oggi Alderaan è stato distrutto! Ridotto a un ammasso di asteroidi, nessun sopravvissuto. Sarai contenta, spero!" E con queste parole Draven scomparve.

Nell'altra cella Bodhi era scoppiato a piangere alla notizia, ma Jyn, anche se fosse riuscita ad alzarsi al pavimento, non avrebbe avuto la forza di consolarlo.

‘ _Alderaan. Distrutto. Nessun sopravvissuto. Distrutto. Due miliardi di abitanti. Morti._ ’

Non aveva neanche la forza per piangere. A fatica si trascinò fino al lavandino e vomitò.

* * *

 

 

Il generale Draven entrò nell'infermeria un attimo dopo il termine dell'esame neurologico. "Come sta?", abbaiò al droide medico, esaminando con la coda dell'occhio il corpo martoriato che giaceva sulla branda accanto alla macchina.

"Il capitano Andor non presenta danni cerebrali, nonostante abbia subito un forte trauma cranico. All'arrivo in questa struttura è stata necessaria un'operazione chirurgica da parte del dottor Karamboola per fermare una emorragia interna. Le altre ferite, tra le quali una abbastanza profonda da blaster al fianco destro, sono state curate con immersione nel Bacta. Ha riportato alcuni strappi muscolari ormai quasi del tutto guariti. Sono presenti varie fratture ossee non curabili col Bacta, in vari punti del braccio sinistro, alla tibia sinistra, allo zigomo sinistro, alle costole numero..."

"Basta. Vivrà?"

"Sì, generale, posso affermare con una probabilità del 94.3% che il capitano Andor non è in pericolo di vita. La prognosi è di completa guarigione in 40 giorni circa, come confermato dal dottor Karamboola."

"Bene. Adesso disattivati per un'ora"

"Come desidera, generale", e il droide si spense.

Draven si sedette su una sedia accanto al letto e fissò per qualche momento Cassian, che si stava sforzando invano di mettersi seduto, con aria arcigna. L’uomo davanti a lui era stato la sua spia migliore, il suo soldato più affidabile, diamine, era stato quasi un figlio per lui, finché non si era messo in testa di seguire quella pazza di una ragazzina, Erso, in una missione suicida nella quale aveva trascinato anche gran parte della flotta ribelle senza che ci fosse stato alcun risultato tangibile, e questa non era una cosa che Draven potesse perdonare facilmente, neanche al suo sottoposto preferito.

Per quanto potesse essere felice che Cassian non fosse morto su Scarif, una diserzione ingiustificata come la sua portava inevitabilmente alla corte marziale. In quel caso, poteva solo sperare che la sua influenza come generale fosse sufficiente per commutare la pena capitale in una reclusione a tempo indeterminato.

Infine si decise a parlare. "Riposo, Andor. Non c'è bisogno di fare il saluto militare nelle tue condizioni."

Cassian si lasciò cadere nuovamente sulla branda e sospirò. "Grazie, generale."

Draven tacque ancora per qualche secondo, poi la rabbia ebbe la meglio. "Come ti è saltato in mente di agire contro una esplicita risoluzione del Consiglio e portare le nostre forze su Scarif." Non era una domanda vera e propria, era un'accusa, espressa nel tono che un padre ferito avrebbe potuto usare davanti al tradimento del figlio prediletto.

Cassian allora gli raccontò del fuoco che aveva visto negli occhi di Jyn, quel bisogno di redenzione per una vita passata a commettere atrocità che la legava a tutti i componenti della squadra di volontari che aveva messo insieme per lei, compreso lui stesso. Raccontò anche di aver disobbedito all'ordine di uccidere Galen Erso, il mostro che aveva costruito il distruttore di mondi, perché quando l'aveva avuto sotto tiro del suo fucile da cecchino la scia di sangue che si era lasciato dietro per anni si era trasformata in uno tsunami e lo aveva travolto, lasciandolo vuoto e con l'anima lacerata dal rimorso. Raccontò che Jyn gli aveva dato uno scopo che avrebbe potuto tirarlo fuori dal lago di sangue non suo nel quale stava annegando, e che dopo aver inviato i piani della Morte Nera alla flotta ribelle era stato pronto a morire, e sarebbe morto, se non felice, almeno in pace con se stesso.

Aveva detto tutto questo senza quasi prendere fiato e quando smise di parlare si sorprese scoprendo di avere la voce rotta e il volto coperto di lacrime. Draven lo fissava con un'espressione che avrebbe voluto essere impassibile ma che rivelava al contempo pena e disgusto nei suoi confronti. Il generale rimase in silenzio a lungo, poi chiese con voce grave di fare rapporto sulla missione, senza tralasciare nessun dettaglio.

Quando Cassian ebbe finito, il generale si alzò dalla sedia e fece qualche passo attorno alla stanza. "Il problema, Andor, è che i piani della cosiddetta Morte Nera non sono mai arrivati qui a Base Uno. In compenso la battaglia di Scarif ci è costata un terzo delle nostre navi e migliaia di uomini, la principessa Organa è sparita nel nulla e..." Si interruppe. Cassian era diventato ancora più pallido e teso di prima. Vedendo l’effetto che le sue parole avevano avuto sul giovane, non ebbe il coraggio di finire la frase parlando della sorte di Alderaan. "Quindi capisci la mia situazione. Ho sei sopravvissuti alla battaglia di terra, tre dei quali sono soldati semplici che non hanno visto né capito nulla, mentre, dei restanti tre, due hanno avuto stretti contatti con l'Impero nel passato. Ho dei testimoni che dicono che è avvenuta la trasmissione di una gran quantità di dati dalla base imperiale all'ammiraglia della flotta, che però è stata abbordata da truppe imperiali e di cui si è persa ogni traccia. Tu e la ragazza mi date la stessa versione, dicendo che quelli erano i piani della Morte Nera, ma lei potrebbe essere una spia imperiale e potrebbe averti compromesso."

"Cosa?!" Cassian era senza parole: il solo sospetto che Jyn fosse un’infiltrata del nemico, dopo che l’aveva vista coraggiosamente rischiare la vita per la Ribellione gli sembrava un’eresia. Bodhi, poi, era troppo sincero, troppo buono per essere… beh… come lui.

"È una possibilità che non posso escludere. Per il momento lei e il pilota sono in cella. Li ho interrogati sommariamente, quando avrò rimesso un po' in sesto le mie truppe procederò con metodi più... persuasivi."

"Non può torturarli, sono..."

"Come ho già detto, Andor, potresti essere stato compromesso, e non sei a marcire con loro solo perché non riesco a credere, in nessun modo, che aiuteresti volontariamente l'Impero. Ti ho messo agli arresti domiciliari, non puoi ricevere visite né uscire da questa stanza." E si avviò verso la porta. Sulla soglia si girò sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma poi ci ripensò e sparì, lasciando Cassian in un'angoscia più profonda di quanto avesse mai provato.


	3. Nuovi amici e vecchi nemici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una Nuova Speranza per i nostri eroi...

L’ottavo giorno dopo la battaglia di Scarif, la base ribelle piombò in un trambusto tale da farsi sentire fino alle celle isolate in cui erano rinchiusi Jyn e Bodhi. La conferma che fosse successo qualcosa di eccezionale venne quando il generale Draven fece visita ai due prigionieri molto prima del solito. Stavolta Jyn, invece di assumere la solita aria di annoiata sufficienza, imitò Bodhi e scattò in piedi. Dovettero aspettare che il generale ribelle si facesse strada, a passo molto più lento del solito, fino alle loro celle perché costui iniziasse a parlare.

"Pare", disse, con voce lenta e trasognata, senza guardare nessuno dei due prigionieri, "che vi siate guadagnati quella doccia, dopotutto." 

Dopo aver pronunciato queste parole, alzò finalmente lo sguardo verso le celle. 

"Pare che siate eroi della Ribellione, dopotutto."

Jyn e Bodhi erano immobili, increduli. 

Draven fece qualcosa di cui Jyn non avrebbe mai sospettato fosse capace: sorrise di cuore. "I piani della Morte Nera, sono stati recuperati! Li stiamo ancora analizzando, ma a quanto pare vi dobbiamo molto più che le nostre scuse."

* * *

 

Quando Draven giunse da Cassian, questi si era appena messo in piedi grazie all'aiuto del droide medico. L'effetto dei sedativi che l'avevano tenuto in coma farmacologico per giorni era finalmente svanito e non gli annebbiavano più la mente nè gli paralizzavano gli arti. In compenso, il dolore diffuso che aveva provato al risveglio si era concentrato sulle ossa rotte e ogni respiro si era fatto più doloroso.

Quando vide il generale, Cassian si divincolò dalla stretta del droide e, con la mano sana, fece il saluto militare. Con suo sommo stupore, Draven lo ignorò e lo prese per le spalle con un’espressione felice stampata sul volto.

“Ehm, generale?”

"Ragazzo mio, ci sono stati consegnati i piani dalla senatrice Organa", disse quest'ultimo con soddisfazione. "Gli arresti per te, la ragazza e il pilota sono stati revocati e la missione Rogue One è stata retroattivamente autorizzata. Non dovrai affrontare la corte marziale!” Il generale sembrava ancora più sollevato di lui, per questa notizia. Fece un gesto impacciato come se volesse abbracciarlo, ma ci ripensò immediatamente e si ritrasse, schiarendosi la gola imbarazzato. “Tra un'ora ci sarà una riunione per presentare i risultati dei nostri analisti. Speriamo che con un po' di fortuna abbiano trovato la trappola di cui parlava Galen Erso. Sei pregato di presenziare alla riunione in quanto  _ eroe _ della Ribellione. Tirati a lucido, ci sarà una principessa."

Con un'ultima occhiataccia alla barba incolta dell'altro e una pacca amichevole sulla spalla sana, il generale gli fece il saluto militare, girò sui tacchi e se ne andò prima che Cassian trovasse le parole per ribattere in alcun modo. Eroe della Ribellione. Suonava molto bene.

Continuò a fissare a bocca aperta la porta da cui era sparito Draven per qualche secondo, indeciso se saltare dalla gioia o perplesso dalla condotta del generale. Probabilmente saltare nelle sue condizioni non sarebbe stata una grande idea. Il droide non gli porse un fagotto di vestiti nuovi e lo aiutò a indossarli al posto del camice, poi lo condusse allo specchio perché potesse rasarsi.

Come al solito, il volto che lo fissava di rimando non gli piacque. Era il volto di un assassino, di un traditore, precocemente invecchiato dalla guerra e dai viaggi interstellari. A peggiorare le cose, oltre alla barba incolta e ai capelli arruffati, c'erano la tumefazione dello zigomo e la cicatrice del taglio che il chirurgo (l'invisibile ed enigmatico dottor Karamboola) aveva usato per riposizionare le ossa del viso al posto giusto.

Si chiese se a qualcuno sarebbe mai potuto piacere quel volto e involontariamente pensò a Jyn, immediatamente rimproverandosi per essere così stupido: aveva trascorso con lei poco più di una settimana, durante la quale lei lo aveva odiato per gran parte del tempo. No, era inutile pensare a Jyn, decise, meglio pensare alla principessa Organa, per lei avrebbe cercato di rendersi presentabile.

Allo scadere dell'ora, si presentò nel piccolo anfiteatro adibito a sala riunioni. Il droide gli aveva attaccato un esoscheletro metallico alla gamba ingessata per consentirgli di muoversi in autonomia, nonostante questo gli imponesse di camminare molto piano e zoppicando, e gli aveva applicato una benda intrisa di Bacta sulla cicatrice sul fianco, per evitare che lo strato di pelle nuova, ancora fragile, si lacerasse.

Al suo arrivo, Draven gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi. Stava assistendo a un dialogo tra la senatrice Mothma e una donna molto più giovane e affascinante, che riconobbe come la principessa Leila Organa, senatrice di Alderaan. La principessa gli porse la mano sorridendo. "Capitano Andor, che piacere fare la sua conoscenza. La Ribellione è molto in debito con lei."

Cassian baciò la mano che gli veniva offerta. "La Ribellione è in debito anche con vostra altezza, se non erro. A quanto mi hanno detto, ha dato prova di grande coraggio, principessa."

Soddisfatta dalla deferenza mostratale, la principessa gli sorrise ancora per un attimo e poi distolse completamente la propria attenzione da lui per rivolgersi all'altra senatrice. "Il senato è stato davvero sciolto, allora? Speravo fosse solo un altro inganno di quello schifoso Tarkin."

"No, mia cara, purtroppo è la verità. La notizia ci è giunta subito prima di quella della distruzione di Alderaan. Tutto questo è molto doloroso..."

Cassian si sentì mancare e per un momento rischiò di perdere l’equilibrio: dunque il distruttore di mondi era stato usato di nuovo, stavolta aveva annientato un pianeta. Un intero pianeta, miliardi di individui, ciascuno con la propria famiglia, i propri sogni, speranze, progetti... 

_ Una palla di fuoco che si avvicina… Una spiaggia paradisiaca illuminata da una luce innaturale... _

Rabbrividì e guardò di nuovo la principessa, cercando i segni che questa tragedia aveva lasciato su di lei, ma l'unica reazione che notò fu un leggero tremolio di un labbro, subito tenuto a freno da una volontà di ferro: la principessa non voleva essere compatita, voleva una vendetta feroce e implacabile contro l’Impero che aveva sterminato la sua famiglia e i suoi concittadini, e la distruzione della Morte Nera era il mezzo con cui l'avrebbe ottenuta. Sì costrinse a mettere da parte l'orrore per la sorte di Alderaan, seguendo l'esempio della Principessa: il tempo per il lutto sarebbe venuto in seguito, adesso era ora di combattere. Anche se a fatica, riuscì a riprendere fiato. ‘ _ Por la Fuerza... _ ’

Visto che l'attenzione che la principessa aveva deciso di dedicargli era già terminata, si permise di scorrere uno sguardo sulla moltitudine di persone che stava inondando la stanza e sussultò vedendo Jyn e Bodhi avanzare verso di lui. Erano ancora ricoperti di graffi e lividi dalla battaglia, ma entrambi avevano un'aria molto più pulita di quanto avessero mai avuto, i vestiti stracciati di Scarif erano stati sostituiti da uniformi molto simili a quella che era stata data da indossare a lui ed erano entrambi sorridenti. 

Bodhi lo raggiunse per primo correndo e gli strinse la destra con entrambe le mani, così calorosamente che Cassian scherzò: "Ehi, piano, mi romperai anche questa!" 

Bodhi allentò leggermente la presa ma non lo lasciò andare e, a raffica, balbettando per l’agitazione, disse: "S-sono così felice che t-tu sia vivo, Cassian! S-sai, per un po' abbiamo creduto di averti perso e poi siamo arrivati qui e Draven n-non voleva dirci niente di te, neanche se f-fossi vivo o morto, e Jyn l'ha quasi p-picchiato per questo ma non ci ha detto niente lo stesso! Oh, amico mio, v-vedi di non morire nel prossimo futuro, va bene?"

Si erano preoccupati per lui? Con questo pensiero una sensazione piacevole e calda gli si diffuse in petto, anche se allo stesso tempo gli si strinse il cuore a pensare che Bodhi e Jyn, _i suoi amici che si preoccupavano per lui_ , avessero sofferto a causa sua. Si rese conto Bodhi, il _suo_ _amico_ pilota, aspettava ancora una risposta con aria speranzosa. "Va bene, _mi amigo_." Poi si girò verso Jyn che stava ancora zoppicando per raggiungerli, ma, prima di poter dire una parola, il generale Dodonna dette inizio alla riunione chiedendo ai presenti di accomodarsi. Draven gli mise una mano sulla spalla. 

"Stiamo per cominciare. Mi servi qui, in caso ti chiedano di fare rapporto."

Cassian riuscì a malapena a lanciare un'ultima occhiata a Jyn prima di essere trascinato via.

* * *

 

Jyn andò a sedersi in disparte con Bodhi. Quando era entrata nella sala riunioni, qualche minuto prima, era quasi saltata dalla gioia (quasi, la caviglia le doleva ancora) vedendo Cassian vivo, in piedi accanto a Draven, Mon Mothma e una ragazza più giovane di lei dai capelli castani intrecciati in modo buffo. Adesso che l'aveva perso di vista, Jyn poteva solo ricordare il magnifico sorriso che le aveva rivolto quando l'aveva vista, un sorriso luminoso, felice, un sorriso che, al contrario degli altri che gli aveva visto fare, gli faceva ridere gli occhi, e che si adattava al suo volto molto più di qualunque altra espressione. Si era curato i baffi e rasato la barba; inoltre, Jyn ammise con sé stessa, quando non era ricoperto di fango, polvere e sporcizia era un bell'uomo, soprattutto quando sorrideva in quel modo.

Era così immersa nei suoi pensieri che sussultò quando Bodhi la chiamò per attirare la sua attenzione. "Jyn, Jyn, guarda! Quello lo conosco, è Wedge Antilles! Era c-cadetto con me, prima che lo selezionassero come pilota di caccia! Non sapevo avesse disertato anche lui! Chissà se si ricorda di me, era il migliore nel nostro gruppo, una leggenda..."

Fu interrotto dal vecchio generale coi capelli bianchi, che a quanto pareva si chiamava Dodonna, che davanti alla sala iniziò ad illustrare ciò che gli analisti avevano trovato nei piani della Morte Nera. Come aveva detto suo padre Galen, c'era una trappola, un condotto che portava direttamente al reattore principale della stazione. Colpendo il reattore con una carica esplosiva, tutta la stazione sarebbe saltata in aria. Sospirò e si aggrappò al braccio di Bodhi, sollevata. Aveva fatto il suo dovere, aveva riscattato la memoria di suo padre.

Poi, mentre Dodonna stava ancora parlando, vide Draven uscire dalla sala al seguito di un sottoposto e rientrare pochi secondi dopo. Appena il canuto generale ebbe finito di esporre i dettagli più importanti, Draven si accostò a lui e si rivolse al pubblico con aria grave. "Mi dispiace, ma mi vedo costretto ad interrompere la riunione immediatamente. Mi è stato riferito che la Morte Nera è appena entrata nel sistema. Dobbiamo assumere che la nave su cui ha viaggiato la principessa Organa sia stata tracciata e che l’Impero conosca la nostra posizione. Alla velocità con cui viaggia attualmente, tra 27 minuti questa base sarà a tiro della sua arma principale. Il momento di verificare la veridicità di queste informazioni e la vostra abilità è arrivato prima del previsto. Piloti, fate rapporto ai vostri capi squadriglia, e che la Forza sia con voi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *marcia imperiale in sottofondo* La Morte Nera si avvicina.

Jyn era raggelata. Era dunque questo il suo destino, sfuggire al distruttore di mondi per ben due volte solo per soccombergli al terzo incontro? La trappola di suo padre era troppo ben nascosta, c’era troppo poco tempo perché i piloti riuscissero a trovarla. La Ribellione era spacciata.

"Jyn." Bodhi si era alzato e si guardava intorno, con le mani tremanti ma lo sguardo fermo. "S-sono un pilota, devo andare."

"Ma che dici? Tu guidavi navi cargo, non sei un pilota da battaglia!"

"Devo andare lo s-stesso, potrebbero avere c-comunque bisogno di me."

"Bodhi..."

"Non resterò qui ad aspettare che quel-quell’incubo mi faccia saltare la terra da sotto i p-piedi. Sono un pilota. Se devo morire, p-preferisco farlo nello spazio, è quello il mio posto."

"Ma non puoi… Argh, d’accordo, va bene. Se sei proprio deciso allora vengo con te."

"Sai pilotare?"

Jyn scrollò le spalle. "No, ma potrei essere utile in altro modo." ‘ _ E poi non saprei che altro fare _ .’ In questo momento, l’unica cosa che la spaventasse più di morire era aspettare la morte con le mani in mano, per giunta da sola.

Bodhi annuì e si avviò dietro agli altri piloti. Prima di seguirlo zoppicando, Jyn lanciò un'altra occhiata alla stanza che si stava svuotando, ma non c'era traccia di Cassian da nessuna parte.

* * *

 

"Pilota di cargo? Perfetto, perfetto, vieni con me, vieni, vieni di qua." Il meccanico Besalisk era enorme, squamoso e leggermente ripugnante, non esattamente il tipo di senziente che metteva a proprio agio un ex imperiale, ma le sue maniere amichevoli fecero sentire Bodhi un po' meglio, anche se avrebbe preferito che il meccanico gli togliesse di dosso le due gigantesche mani rugose: una che gli copriva metà della schiena, l’altra gli inghiottiva la spalla e l’avambraccio.

"Eccola qua, non è una bellezza?"

Erano arrivati a una vecchissima, minuscola nave da trasporto commerciale che cadeva visibilmente a pezzi.

"Ah, ehm, sì, davvero b-bellissima, ma che ci dovrei fare con questa, ehm, m-meraviglia?"

"Ma come, volare, no? Sei un pilota cargo, hai detto! Bisogna evacuare le alte sfere, sei l'unico che non si sia presentato come pilota da combattimento, quindi il lavoro è tuo!"

"Ah. Ok. Capisco. Beh, è un l-lavoro anche questo suppongo..."

"Ottimo, vado ad avvertire chi di dovere che abbiamo trovato un pilota."

"Ah, oh, ok, dammi dieci minuti, però, devo accertarmi che questo ferrovecchio ... ehm, m-m-meraviglioso veicolo non esploda appena acceso."

"Oh, ma di quello non ti devi preoccupare, ho già controllato tutto io più volte! Più e più volte!"

Detto questo, l'alieno se ne andò ridendo, ripetendo: “Più e più volte” al vento, e Bodhi restò solo a contemplare la nave che, ne era sicuro, avrebbe potuto facilmente essere una trappola mortale. Non era esattamente così che sperava di rendersi utile alla Ribellione, ma dopotutto passare da trasportare cristalli Kyber a scortare i capi politici dell'Alleanza poteva comunque considerarsi un avanzamento di carriera.

Sospirò e si mise lo stesso nervosamente al lavoro per controllare la navetta, nonostante le rassicurazioni del meccanico.

_ ‘...sono il pilota, sono il pilota, sono il pilota...’ _

* * *

 

Jyn si guardò intorno spaesata, senza sapere esattamente cosa fare. Era rimasta sola nell'hangar principale dopo che Bodhi era stato trascinato via dal Besalisk, e tutti intorno a lei sembravano troppo indaffarati per affidarle un incarico qualunque. Le sirene continuavano a suonare l’allarme di prossimità, i piloti correvano alle proprie navi, i tecnici eseguivano gli ultimi controlli. Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per poter fare qualcosa per aiutare i combattenti e aumentare le loro chance di successo. La paura dava forza alla voce interiore che le intimava di scappare, velocemente e il prima possibile, da questa luna infernale.

Le navette monoposto da combattimento partirono, proprio mentre l'altoparlante comunicava: "19 minuti prima di essere a tiro."

Il personale di terra si disperse e l'hangar si svuotò rapidamente. Jyn decise che avrebbe cercato di raggiungere il centro di comando, dove avrebbe almeno potuto sapere qualcosa di come stava procedendo l'attacco. Zoppicò a tentoni per i corridoi deserti, cercando di ricordare la strada che le avevano fatto fare due settimane prima quando l'avevano ingaggiata per cercare Saw Gerrera e suo padre.

Quando riuscì a trovare il centro di comando, l'altoparlante aveva già annunciato che il conto alla rovescia era arrivato a meno di cinque minuti. La grande stanza immersa nella penombra era piena di gente, ma nessuno dei presenti fiatava per ascoltare le voci concitate dei piloti in combattimento. Alcuni si tenevano per mano, altri piangevano sommessamente senza far rumore.

Jyn riconobbe, in piedi attorno al tavolo centrale, i generali Dodonna, Draven e la giovane donna a cui Cassian aveva fatto il baciamano meno di mezz'ora prima. Cassian non si vedeva da nessuna parte. Jyn si sentì improvvisamente a disagio in quella stanza dove non conosceva nessuno ad ascoltare voci incorporee delle quali non sapeva il contesto, ma stare lì era comunque meglio che aspettare la fine in un corridoio vuoto. Forse.

Tre minuti.

Si accorse che Draven l’aveva notata e la stava fissando. Non sapeva che cosa volesse da lei, ma per una volta non aveva la voglia né la forza di odiarlo e la sua faccia sgradevole ma ormai familiare le diede un po’ di conforto. Avendola scrutata per qualche secondo, il generale fece un cenno con la testa verso un angolo della sala ancora più buio degli altri e tornò a concentrarsi sulla battaglia.

Perplessa seguì con lo sguardo la direzione che le era stato indicato e provò un brivido di gioia: Cassian era là. Si precipitò verso di lui sgattaiolando tra la gente, facendo più attenzione del solito a non spintonare nessuno. Lui non si accorse di lei, concentrato com'era sullo svolgimento della battaglia. Sul volto preoccupato non c'era traccia del sorriso di poco prima. Si avvicinò a lui e gli sfiorò il braccio sano. Cassian si voltò di scatto, ma nel vederla un po’ della tensione sul suo viso si allentò e immediatamente le prese entrambe le mani nelle sue. Nessuno dei due distolse lo sguardo né si divincolò dalla stretta dell'altro. Dopotutto, essere insieme aveva già esorcizzato più volte la morte che il distruttore di mondi voleva infliggere loro.

" _ Siamo a tiro della Morte Nera _ ."

Era abbastanza vicina da riuscire a sentire l’odore di cuoio della sua giacca e il vago sentore di Bacta che gli aleggiava ancora intorno. Negli occhi di Cassian vedeva la stessa tristezza che sentiva nel suo cuore. Non voleva morire, e se adesso desiderava ardentemente vivere era solo colpa dell’uomo che le stava davanti. Non osava abbracciarlo come aveva fatto su Scarif, non in mezzo a tutta quella gente immobile, anche se avrebbe disperatamente voluto il conforto che ne avrebbe tratto. Lui accennò un sorriso triste e le sfiorò delicatamente la guancia con le dita della mano sana. Jyn sperò che la morte fosse istantanea, così quella carezza sarebbe stata l’ultima cosa che avrebbe sentito.

“ _ Facciamo saltare questa roba e andiamo a casa! _ ”

Una tempesta di statica, abbastanza forte da bloccare tutte le comunicazioni per qualche secondo. Quando la radio ricominciò a funzionare, dall'altoparlante le voci dei piloti sopravvissuti si erano fatte festose: la Morte Nera era stata distrutta! Grida di gioia e urla di festeggiamento echeggiavano contro le pareti di pietra viva del centro di comando, ciascuno faceva a gara a dare la mano ai propri vicini, abbracciando, baciando, saltando.

_ Erano ancora vivi. Il mostro era stato distrutto, suo padre era stato vendicato, e loro erano ancora vivi _ . Jyn si lasciò andare e gettò le braccia al collo a Cassian, con così tanto impeto che le costole lo fecero gemere di dolore. Jyn fece per staccarsi, mortificata, ma lui la trattenne saldamente col braccio sano, mentre col sinistro ingessato cercò di chiudere l'abbraccio come meglio poté.

Restarono abbracciati a lungo senza parlare, un'oasi di calma in mezzo ai festeggiamenti sempre più vivaci, finché un'orda di sconosciuti non pretese di congratularsi anche con loro per lo scampato pericolo, staccandoli a forza l'uno dall'altra. Riuscirono a lanciarsi solo un ultimo sguardo prima che la folla entusiasta li inghiottisse.


	5. Chapter 5

_ ‘...sono il pilota, sono il pilota, sono il pilota...’ _

Base Uno, dallo spazio, sembrava una minuscola biglia verde. Allungando la mano avrebbe potuto stringerla tra le dita. Presto avrebbe dovuto farlo perché la nonna stava per chiamarlo a cena e se avesse perso una delle biglie di suo cugino se le sarebbe prese. Per fortuna sapeva volare e avrebbe potuto scappare e nascondersi nelle eterne tempeste di Yavin 4 con lo Skyhopper di sua madre. 

_ ‘...sono il pilota, sono il pilota, sono il pilota...’ _

La navetta si trovava a circa cinque secondi luce di distanza dalla luna, nascosta alla vista della Morte Nera dall’atmosfera color cremisi del gigante gassoso. 

_ ‘...sono il pilota, sono il pilota, sono il pilota...’ _

Mothma aveva chiesto a Bodhi di fare i calcoli per il salto nell'iperspazio ma di restare nel sistema fino all'ultimo momento possibile, per essere testimoni, in un modo o nell'altro, dell'esito della battaglia che stavano seguendo in diretta via radio. Detto così non sembrava un compito così difficile, ma i calcoli per il salto iperspaziale dovevano essere eseguiti durante ogni viaggio perché gli astri si spostavano continuamente, quindi ritardare la partenza significava dover ricalcolare la rotta ogni due minuti se voleva evitare il rischio di collisione con un pianeta alieno o una stella vagante. 

_ ‘...sono il pilota, sono il pilota, sono il pilota...’ _

L’ingresso nell’iperspazio era uno dei compiti più difficili di un pilota: non solo era indispensabile saper usare il navicomputer, erano necessarie anche prontezza di riflessi e la capacità cogliere i sottili mutamenti delle rotte iperspaziali per eseguire un salto senza distruggere la nave. Quest’ultimo era il motivo per cui la presenza a bordo dell’astronave di piloti senzienti era fondamentale. Due minuti non erano lontanamente sufficienti per ricalcolare tutto il salto da capo, ma per fortuna Bodhi poteva usare i calcoli eseguiti in precedenza per accorciare il tempo di computazione. Si rendeva conto di non essere al massimo delle sue capacità da quando Bor Gullet gli aveva infilato i tentacoli in testa, ma almeno lo sforzo in più lo distraeva dal concentrarsi sul fatto di star trasportando una mezza dozzina di (ormai ex) senatori e soprattutto gli permetteva di seppellire il rimorso per aver dovuto lasciare a terra Jyn e Cassian.

“ _ Siamo a tiro della Morte Nera.” _

No no no no, Base Uno non poteva essere annientata come Alderaan, come la Cittadella su Scarif, come la città santa di Jehda…  _ Jehda… Aveva visto Jedha cadere sotto i suoi occhi. _

Qualcosa scattò dentro di lui, e un altro pezzo della sua mente confusa ritornò al suo posto.

_ ‘...sono il pilota, sono il… Sono Bodhi Rook, figlio di Saima Rook, 25 anni, nato nella città santa di Jedha… che è stata distrutta… è stata distrutta!’ _

Tutta la sua famiglia era stata sterminata in un attimo e lui non se n’era neanche reso conto per  _ giorni _ . Si aggrappò alla consolle davanti a lui, colmo d’orrore. Vagamente, sentì qualcosa su un  _ Rosso 5 _ che non riuscì a registrare, poi la radio si riempì di rumore statico e grida di gioia. “ _ La Morte Nera è stata distrutta!” _

Scoppiò a piangere, di tristezza e di sollievo allo stesso tempo, per la sua famiglia, per Galen, per gli abitanti di Jedha e di Alderaan, per la galassia che da quel momento era un po’ più sicura, per Jyn e Cassian che lo aspettavano sani e salvi a Base Uno.

Non seppe mai per quanto tempo pianse. Riuscì a fermarsi solo quando Mothma gli posò una mano gentile sulla spalla e gli disse, semplicemente: “Grazie, per tutto.” 

Col permesso dei suoi illustri passeggeri, Bodhi, asciugandosi le lacrime con mani tremanti, riportò la navetta a Base Uno.

‘Sono _ il pilota. Ce l'abbiamo fatta, Galen. Grazie. Abbi cura della mia famiglia come io avrò cura di Jyn.’ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn riesce finalmente a scambiare due parole con Cassian...

Jyn odiava la folla. Si era sempre sentita a disagio in mezzo alla folla. La folla poteva nascondere qualunque tipo di pericoli. In mezzo alla folla era impossibile sorvegliare le mosse di tutti quelli che ti passavano accanto, c’era sempre qualcuno che spintonava davanti, dietro, di fianco, c’era chi ne approfittava per palpare, chi (come lei) derubava, chi semplicemente puzzava più della media emanando un olezzo disgustoso. Si gettò in un corridoio laterale per sottrarsi alla massa festante di individui e riprendere fiato. Ne aveva abbastanza di essere circondata da sconosciuti. Inoltre era piuttosto seccata perché neanche stavolta era riuscita a scambiare una parola con Cassian.

Si tuffò in un corridoio laterale fortunatamente deserto e si appoggiò alla pietra tiepida della parete ricoperta di muschio dall’odore dolciastro, apparentemente onnipresente all’interno della base. Per poco la mano non le volò d’istinto ad afferrare il ciondolo della madre, ma si trattenne per paura che qualche soldato di passaggio potesse notarlo e decidere di rubarglielo.

Nel passaggio principale iniziarono a comparire bottiglie di alcolici il cui contenuto probabilmente avrebbe potuto far venire un’ulcera a un Rancor. Fece per ritrarsi vedendo alcuni ribelli muoversi nella sua direzione, cercando un posto tranquillo per bere, ma fu salvata da un nuovo annuncio dell’altoparlante. 

“ _ A tutto il personale, prepararsi per l'evacuazione totale della base. Meno centottanta minuti a inizio evacuazione. Tutto il personale è pregato di agire secondo la direttiva di emergenza 404. Ripeto... _ ”

Improvvisamente la folla smise di festeggiare e, mentre l'interfono continuava a ripetere il suo messaggio, si disperse rapidamente.

Jyn rimase qualche altro secondo nel suo corridoio a rimuginare, insicura sul da farsi: non si sentiva parte in alcun modo dell’Alleanza che aveva ucciso suo padre, eppure non riusciva a immaginare un futuro completamente slegato da essa. Era combattuta tra la voglia di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, tornando alla propria vita precedente, e il desiderio di cambiare, di essere una persona migliore, di dare una mano a migliorare la galassia. 

Cassian le aveva fatto capire quanto fosse importante avere uno scopo e suo padre gliene aveva dato uno, ma adesso che la memoria di Galen era vendicata Jyn si sentiva svuotata e senza una guida. 

Il vecchio istinto di fuggire da qualunque situazione spiacevole le stava gridando di andare nell'hangar, prendere la prima nave fuori di qua e perdersi di nuovo tra la feccia della galassia. Lo mise a tacere, almeno per il momento: non riusciva a concepire di andarsene prima di aver detto addio a Bodhi e a Cassian, e in ogni caso la base stava venendo evacuata, quindi presto ci sarebbero state un sacco di navi disponibili a portarla via da qui. 

_ ‘D'accordo’ _ , si disse, ‘ _ farò quello che farebbe Cassian, andrò da qualcuno a chiedere ordini, così magari non sarò condannata a starmene ferma con le mani in mano per le prossime tre ore’ _ . Sperava solo di non dover chiedere nulla a Draven. Lo sperava così tanto che, facendo la strada a ritroso in direzione del centro di comando, strinse il pendaglio di sua madre, ripetendosi: ‘ _ non Draven, non Draven’… _

La Forza l'ascoltò, evidentemente, perché arrivata sulla porta quasi si scontrò con un uomo più zoppicante di lei.

“Jyn!”

“Cassian!” Trovarselo davanti la rese così felice che fu quasi sul punto di abbracciarlo di nuovo, ma si trattenne vedendo spuntare dietro di lui la giovane vestita di bianco.

Cassian fu il primo a riprendersi dallo stupore. “Jyn, stavamo proprio venendo a cercarti. Questa è la principessa Leila Organa, di Alderaan...”

“Mia cara, che piacere conoscerti!”, disse la principessa, interrompendo Cassian, venendole incontro e prendendole una mano.

' _ Alderaan?!?’ _ Jyn fu presa dal panico, la nausea le torse lo stomaco e sarebbe corsa via a gambe legate se l'altra non l’avesse già catturata. Dovette concentrare lo sguardo sulle labbra della ragazza per capire cosa stesse dicendo.

“Dobbiamo così tanto a te e a tuo padre, vi dobbiamo tutto! Con il tuo coraggio hai permesso la sopravvivenza dell'Alleanza e grazie a te oggi abbiamo inflitto un duro colpo alle forze imperiali! Per rendere onore a coloro che hanno contribuito in maniera fondamentale alla nostra vittoria stiamo organizzando una breve cerimonia che si terrà tra un paio d'ore, subito prima dell'evacuazione definitiva. Vorremmo conferire un’onorificenza anche a te, al capitano Andor, al pilota Bodhi Rook e ai tre coraggiosi soldati che erano con voi su Rogue One, e ovviamente il tuo povero e coraggioso padre verrà ricordato con un encomio speciale…”

Jyn, sommersa da quel fiume di parole, guardava la principessa a bocca aperta, ancora cercando una via di fuga e di vincere la nausea, e a stento riuscì a balbettare qualche parola di ringraziamento. 

“Bene, mia cara, è stato un vero piacere parlare con te. Adesso ti pregherei di scusarmi, devo andare a parlare con il generale Dodonna, in modo che tutto si svolga al meglio. A dopo, mia cara, mi raccomando!” E la principessa se ne andò in uno svolazzare di vesti, stringendole amichevolmente la mano per un’ultima volta.

Appena la principessa ebbe svoltato il corridoio, Cassian le si avvicinò preoccupato, vedendo che era rimasta impietrita. “Tutto bene?”

Ora che non c'era più la principessa a distrarla, la nausea acida l’assalì di nuovo, il corridoio umido e mal illuminato iniziò a girare intorno a lei come una trottola. Si appoggiò con la mano al muro più  vicino e serrò le palpebre per un momento. 

_ Respiro, respiro. _

Il mondo rallentò e la nausea diminuì abbastanza da permetterle di rispondere:  “Hai sentito di Alderaan?” Provò un odio profondo verso sé stessa perché, con tutte le cose che aveva bisogno di discutere con lui, con tutte le volte che aveva immaginato o sognato il loro prossimo incontro, le prime parole che gli diceva dopo averlo supplicato di non morire lo avrebbero sicuramente addolorato. Senza aspettare una risposta, tuttavia, continuò con la voce rotta dall'emozione: “È stato distrutto.”

Cassian, immediatamente, indossò di nuovo la sua solita maschera senza emozioni, chiudendo le palpebre in lutto solo per un istante. Si fidava di lei abbastanza da mettere la sua vita nelle sue mani, ma non abbastanza da condividere con lei il suo dolore. Non sapeva perché, ma questo pensiero le strinse il cuore. 

Respirò profondamente come le aveva insegnato Saw per ritrovare la calma è scacciare la nausea. Cassian aspettava pazientemente che lei parlasse di nuovo, espressivo quanto un sasso. Ogni volta che si metteva quella maschera, lei provava un desiderio quasi irrefrenabile di strappargliela a forza in qualche modo. Dopo Eadu ce l'aveva fatta, eccome se ce l'aveva fatta, ma si era pentita quasi immediatamente di quanto l’avesse ferito nel farlo.  “E adesso che cosa facciamo?”

Cassian osservò un drappello di ribelli indaffarati passare accanto a loro carichi di attrezzatura. “Non ho compiti precisi per l’evacuazione, di solito non resto abbastanza a lungo a Base Uno. Però ti va di venire ad aiutarmi a prendere la mia roba? Una mano in più non mi farebbe male.” E le sorrise, anche se in modo molto incerto. Le piaceva davvero tanto il suo sorriso. Avrebbe potuto chiederle quasi qualunque cosa con un suo sorriso.

“Vengo con te.”

Con gli occhi tristi, allargò leggermente il sorriso e si mise in cammino zoppicando, girandosi per accertarsi che lei lo seguisse.

 

* * *

 

La stanza di Cassian era piccola e spartana, ma si trovava abbastanza in alto nello ziggurat da offrire una discreta vista panoramica sulla foresta pluviale. Nonostante la finestra fosse chiusa, il brusio degli insetti e i richiami degli uccelli tra le fronde sottostanti era tale da riuscire a penetrare attraverso il vetro. La stanza era quasi vuota, non ci volle molto per raccogliere i pochi effetti personali di Cassian.

“Davvero hai quasi picchiato Draven?”

“Sì.”

“ _ Karabast _ , vi volete proprio bene, voi due.” Cassian stava cercando di arrotolare il materasso della branda con una mano sola e ci stava perfino riuscendo. 

Jyn, nel suo angolino, si strinse nelle spalle, facendo l’indifferente: “Aveva dato a Bodhi del sacco di stracci.”

“Beh, puoi dargli torto, visto com'era messo Bodhi quando l'abbiamo trovato?” Cassian fece una mossa sbagliata e il materasso si srotolò. Lui non si scompose, sospirò e ricominciò da capo.

Jyn rimase impassibile. “Questa è la Forza che si vendica perché hai parlato male di Bodhi. Sei sicuro di non volere aiuto?”

“No, grazie. È allenamento per quando sarò in missione da solo. Se dovessi rimanere ferito non ci sarebbe più K2 ad aiutarmi.” Era impossibile ignorare la nuova sfumatura di tristezza che entrò nella sua voce quando nominò il droide, tanto che storse il naso alla propria mancanza di risevatezza.

Jyn perse la pazienza e, sbuffando, gli si sedette accanto sulla branda scavata nella roccia, strappandogli il materasso di mano. “Potresti non andare in missione da solo.”

Lui si girò di scatto verso di lei e la studiò per un attimo. “Ti stai offrendo volontaria?”

Lei continuò fissare il materasso che stava arrotolando con violenza. “Non mi offro mai volontaria.”

Per quanto ne sapeva lui, questo avrebbe anche potuto essere vero per la ragazza scontrosa, e per certi versi ingenua, che aveva incontrato due settimane  prima, ma non per la giovane donna che gli stava davanti, che aveva combattuto e sofferto per dare alla Ribellione una speranza di sopravvivenza. Starle vicino aveva cambiato anche lui, l’aveva reso un uomo migliore. L’idea di perdere Jyn e ritornare ad essere ciò che era stato senza di lei lo riempiva di gelido terrore.  Aveva bisogno di darle subito un motivo per restare, altrimenti non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, quindi, andando contro tutto quello che gli consigliava la prudenza, disse: “Jyn Erso, vuoi essere la mia copilota?”

_ ‘Copilota? _ ’ Jyn impietrì, cercò di controllare la confusione di emozioni contrastanti che spaziavano dalla gioia al terrore puro che da un momento all’altro le salì in gola. Voleva lei? Davvero? Perché? A che scopo? “A che ti serve un copilota che non sa pilotare?”

“Il copilota può sempre imparare.”

“Faresti meglio a prendere Bodhi.”

“Bodhi non sa fare altro che pilotare, non ha idea di come si combatta.”

“Allora insegnaglielo”, porgendogli il materasso arrotolato e legato, ma non osando guardarlo negli occhi.

“Potrei prendervi entrambi e avere una ciurma come si addice ad un vero capitano.” La sua voce era calda e speranzosa, invitava a fidarsi.  _ ‘Ha l’aria di un amico’ _ , aveva detto Baze. Ma come poteva fidarsi di una spia? La sua utilità per la Ribellione si era esaurita da tempo, quindi perché Cassian continuava a tornare da lei? Le aveva detto:  _ ‘Benvenuta a casa’ _ , ma cosa intendeva esattamente con casa? Se avesse cercato di sedurla sarebbe stata molto meno confusa, avrebbe accettato (non era cieca, dopotutto) e subito dopo se ne sarebbe andata dicendogli addio per sempre. Non sarebbe stato un brutto modo per chiudere la loro conoscenza. 

Ma non era questo che le stava offrendo: le stava chiedendo ancora una volta di smettere di scappare, offrendole un’alternativa. 

“Perché?”

“Perché cosa?”

“Perché io?” 

“Perdonami, non volevo importi...”

“Non sto rifiutando. Voglio solo sapere perché dovresti scegliere me. Perché continui a scegliere me.”

Per un attimo le sembrò che Cassian avesse smesso di respirare. “Perché mi hai ridato speranza.”

‘ _ Ma è la stessa cosa che hai fatto a me... _ ’ Jyn lasciò che il lungo silenzio venisse riempito dai rumori della giungla: non sapeva che parole far seguire ad una confessione del genere senza rivelare il suo tumulto interiore. “Aspetta un attimo”, disse girandosi verso di lui, “allora tutte quelle belle parole sulla speranza che hai detto su Jedha non volevano dire niente?”

“Beh, hanno funzionato, no?”

“È così che adeschi le ragazze, di solito? Hai una lista di belle frasi da dire al momento giusto?”

“Saresti sorpresa da quanto sia utile quella lista.”

Jyn ridacchiò a quelle parole. Cassian, con una fitta al petto, si rese conto che era la prima volta che sentiva la sua risata e che avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per farla ridere ancora.

“Allora accetti?”

“Ma come? Nessuna bella frase dalla lista, stavolta?”

“Non voglio adescarti, voglio reclutarti.”

Lei gli lanciò un’occhiata, giocherellando con la fibbia della borsa ai suoi piedi. “Accetto. Ma non aspettarti che ti chiami capitano.”

“Cercherò di farmene una ragione.”

Jyn guardò sospettosa alle fasciature e allo zigomo gonfio. “Tu come stai?”

“Non male, ho solo qualche osso rotto. Vivrò.”

“Ne sono felice. Ci hai fatto preoccupare parecchio, durante il viaggio di ritorno...”

“Ne ho passate di peggiori...”

“Bugiardo!”

La guardò divertito dall’interruzione tagliente, ma rimase in silenzio per un momento per cercare una risposta da darle che fosse più vicina alla realtà. “No, hai ragione. Credo di essere stato così messo male solo una volta, ma c'era K2 con me e ha iniziato a operarmi immediatamente. Continuava a dire che probabilmente sarei morto, sai com’era quel rompiscatole...”, e stavolta lei non ribatté. “Grazie per avermi salvato la vita.”

“Ho solo restituito il favore”, rispose lei a bassa voce.

Avrebbe voluto attirarla di nuovo a sé, sentire il profumo dei suoi capelli, il calore della sua pelle, ma gliene mancò il coraggio: non sapeva come avrebbe reagito lei e non voleva metterla in imbarazzo, non ora che era riuscito miracolosamente a strapparle la promessa che sarebbe rimasta con lui, e un contatto indesiderato avrebbe potuto spezzare l'incantesimo e farla tornare sui suoi passi. Sospirando mentalmente lanciò un'occhiata ai due borsoni abbandonati sul pavimento, che contenevano tutto ciò che possedeva. “Andiamo a procurarci qualcosa da mangiare? Ho così fame che potrei divorare un Bantha, è una settimana che mi rifilano solo soluzioni in endovena o gli omogeneizzati dell’infermeria.” E, prendendo uno dei borsoni, uscì zoppicando per l'ultima volta da quello che era stato il suo alloggio senza neanche l'accenno di un'occhiata nostalgica.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J & B & C finalmente si ritrovano tutti insieme e hanno un momento di tranquillità

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso ma il mio spagnolo è a livello "Film di Sergio Leone", altrimenti detto "parlagli in dialetto che tanto ti capiscono!"

Era sempre un po' scioccante per Bodhi uscire dall'ambiente pressurizzato e quasi privo di odori di una navetta. Anche se intellettualmente sapeva cosa aspettarsi, il suo corpo era sempre preso di sorpresa dalle variazioni di temperatura e umidità, per non parlare del suo naso, che veniva sopraffatto improvvisamente da una miriade di odori. Per esempio, in ogni hangar degno di questo nome c'era sempre un sentore di carburante. Scendendo dal guscio di noce che gli era stato affidato temporaneamente, fu colpito soprattutto dall'odore dolciastro di vegetazione, da quello acre di asfalto scaldato al sole e dalla puzza di bruciato che emanava dall'X-Wing di Antilles. Quest'ultimo sembrava tutto intero, ma il suo caccia aveva decisamente visto giorni migliori. Sarebbe andato a salutarlo, se Antilles non fosse stato circondato da una mezza dozzina di giovani donne vestite con le uniformi più disparate, tutte con addosso un'aria preoccupatissima.

Invece avanzò verso l'interno dell'hangar perché aveva notato che Jyn lo stava aspettando in un angolo tranquillo. Era viva e vegeta come quando l’aveva lasciata qualche ora prima. Anche se non aveva alcun motivo per sospettare altrimenti, assicurarsene di persona lo fece sentire molto meglio. Con un filo d’ansia si accorse che Cassian non era con lei, ma lei non gli avrebbe sorriso se fosse stata preoccupata per quest’ultimo, no? Voleva dire che anche Cassian stava bene o perlomeno non era in pericolo imminente. Però perché non c'era? Dov'era finito? Lo avrebbe chiesto a Jyn appena l’avesse raggiunta.   
Gli dispiacque che si fosse nascosta all'ombra, perché secondo lui avrebbe meritato di stare sempre al sole. Jyn era gentile, Jyn era forte, Jyn era bella. Jyn se ne stava andando senza di lui. No, no, non andava bene, non poteva andarsene senza di lui, doveva rincorrerla! Ah, aspetta, si stava girando per accertarsi che la stesse seguendo. Certo che l’avrebbe seguita, l’avrebbe seguita ovunque. Anche fuori dall’hangar, anche nei meandri della base. Zoppicava più di stamattina, doveva essersi stancata la caviglia.

Jyn si tuffò in un ufficio vuoto e finalmente si fermò, girandosi di scatto e squadrandolo con aria critica. “Hai la barba di nuovo arruffata.”   
Bodhi rimase interdetto per un attimo. “Oh… Può-può essere.” Quella mattina, quando finalmente era stato concesso loro di lavarsi e indossare vestiti puliti, Bodhi aveva impiegato un sacco di tempo a cercare di pettinare quella stupida barba perché non avevano messo a loro disposizione nessuno strumento tagliente per accorciarla o rasarla. Lei aveva “aiutato” prendendolo in giro e suggerendo pieghe per la barba che lui si era rifiutato di provare.

“Avresti dovuto acconciarla a forma di Porg come ti avevo suggerito.”

“Si, c-certo, come no. Do-dov'è Cassian? Non ce l'hanno r-rubato di nuovo, vero?”

“È andato a chiedere alla principessa di non costringerci a partecipare alla cerimonia di premiazione che ha organizzato per noi e per Rosso 5.”

...Aveva sentito bene? Bodhi sentì che gli stava arrivando un attacco di panico. “Una cerimonia di premiazione? Qui? Ora? Mentre l’intera flotta imperiale si starà radunando per venire a distruggerci noi ce ne stiamo qui a fare una cerimonia di premiazione? È l'idea più stupida che abbia mai sentito! Nella mia vita! E io sono volontariamente andato su Scarif!”

“Lo so, lo so, Cassian dice che secondo alcuni generali distribuire pubblicamente qualche medaglia servirebbe ad aumentare il morale delle truppe, quindi ogni tanto lo fanno...”

“L’IMPERO SA CHE SIAMO QUI!” 

“Già. Adesso calmati, però, la base sarà completamente evacuata entro stasera.” 

“JYN, L'IMPERO STA VENENDO A PRENDERCI E QUESTI GENI PERDONO TEMPO PER DARCI DELLE MEDAGLIE!” 

“Non a noi.” La voce tranquilla e rassicurante di Cassian proveniente da dietro le sue spalle lo fece sussultare. “Non ci daranno medaglie, si limiteranno a darle a Rosso 5 e al proprietario del rudere su cui è arrivata la principessa. Non la daranno neanche al copilota perché è uno Wookie e la sua gente ha strane regole riguardo a cosa si possa mettere al collo a qualcun altro.” 

L'apparizione dell'amico tranquillizzò, almeno in parte, Bodhi. “Oh… va bene… ma l’Impero…” 

“Come ci sei riuscito?” Jyn lo interruppe sfrecciandogli accanto e fermandosi vicino a Cassian, entro il suo spazio personale. Per un attimo Bodhi ebbe una sensazione di déjà vu: una scena simile si era svolta sulla _Rogue One_ , quando avevano passato lo scudo planetario di Scarif e Jyn si era precipitata, euforica, verso Cassian. Aveva pensato, allora, che avrebbe assistito a qualche dimostrazione d’affetto, un bacio o qualcosa del genere, invece entrambi, all'ultimo momento, si erano tirati indietro imbarazzati. Aveva creduto anche che fossero compagni di lunga data, invece con sorpresa aveva appreso che si erano conosciuti appena due giorni prima di incontrare lui. Adesso come allora si guardavano come se si fossero dimenticati di lui e dell’intera galassia. Aveva sentito parlare di intese del genere, specialmente nelle holonovele che sua madre aveva avuto l'abitudine di guardare: anime affini che passano la vita a cercarsi e si riconoscono al primo sguardo o quasi. Per quanto potesse ammirare la forza, la bellezza di Jyn, dovette riconoscere che lei era destinata a un altro, non a lui. La speranza di poter avere con lei qualcosa di più di un'amicizia gli morì in petto senza che si fosse mai reso conto prima d'ora della sua esistenza. 

Si costrinse ad ascoltare la risposta di Cassian con la sensazione di stare origliando i segreti di due amanti. “Ho scovato il dottor Karamboola e mi sono fatto certificare di essere troppo mal messo per sfilare davanti a tutta l’Alleanza. Apparentemente per la cerimonia avevano bisogno di premiare un ufficiale per far vedere che approvano retroattivamente la nostra missione e, quando gli ho portato il certificato, il generale Dodonna ha subito convinto la principessa a premiare solo gli eroi di Yavin. Spero... spero che non vi dispiaccia.” A Bodhi sembrò che Cassian avesse fatto uno sforzo per spostare lo sguardo da Jyn a lui, ma forse la sua era solo suggestione. 

Anche Jyn lo guardò per un attimo cercando la sua approvazione, prima di rispondere: "Certo che non ci dispiace!" 

"No, no, certo che no..." Non poteva negare di sentirsi sollevato all'idea di non dover sottoporsi alla tortura della cerimonia. "Ma l'Impero..." 

" _No te preocupes, amigo_ , abbiamo scanner a lungo raggio che monitorano tutto il sistema. Se l'Impero dovesse arrivare prima del previsto avremmo ancora un po' di tempo per scappare." 

"Oh..." In effetti questa prospettiva era leggermente rassicurante, anche se avrebbe comunque preferito andarsene il prima possibile. "Qui-quindi che facciamo?"

"Potremmo seguire lo stesso alla premiazione, se vi va, tanto prima dell'evacuazione non abbiamo nulla da fare." 

"Si potrebbe fare, se dici che è sicuro..." 

"Bodhi..." Jyn iniziò incerta, poi si interruppe lanciando uno sguardo significativo a Cassian. 

Questi evidentemente comprese, si schiarì la voce e si rivolse di nuovo a lui. "Bodhi, a quanto pare devo cercare un nuovo copilota e un nuovo partner per le missioni sul campo. Prima K2 faceva entrambe le cose, ma K2 non c'è più, quindi mi sa che dovrò mettere su una ciurma. Vuoi farne parte ed essere il mio pilota?" 

"M-mi stai chiedendo di portare volontariamente te e Jyn in m-mezzo ai guai e di tirarvici fuori subito dopo?" 

Cassian sogghignò. "Ti ho mai chiesto altro?" 

Avrebbe dovuto affrontare di nuovo l'Impero e i suoi agenti, rischiando la vita ogni giorno, senza nessuna promessa di vittoria. Avrebbe dovuto trasportare gli unici due senzienti a cui importava ancora della sua esistenza in mezzo a pericoli mortali e sarebbe stato forse la loro unica via d'uscita. Sarebbe stato come tornare ripetutamente su Scarif. L'idea lo spaventava oltre ogni dire, eppure, la mano che tese per suggellare l'accordo era ferma e salda e non c'era alcun dubbio nella sua mente che quella fosse la cosa giusta da fare. "Accetto, capitano." 

Cassian la strinse sorridendogli con soddisfazione, poi si girò di nuovo verso Jyn, che brillava di felicità. “Vedi? Lui non ha problemi a chiamarmi capitano!” Di nuovo nei loro occhi passò quell'insolito luccichio, quella scintilla di qualcosa che non era in grado di decifrare. Avrebbe dovuto abituarcisi, apparentemente. 

* * *

  
La cerimonia di premiazione si tenne in un'enorme sala alla sommità del tempio e tutti e tre la seguirono nascosti in un angolo poco illuminato in fondo alla sala, come usava fare Cassian. Furono encomiati i tre diretti responsabili della distruzione della Morte Nera: un ragazzino biondo dall'aspetto scialbo, un tipo affascinante, e uno Wookie. 

Dal ragazzino scialbo Jyn non si sarebbe aspettata nulla, quindi rimase a bocca aperta quando scoprì che, oltre ad essere lui il Rosso 5 che aveva colpito il reattore della Morte Nera, era anche un apprendista Jedi con tanto di spada laser. 

La cerimonia fu breve come promesso. La principessa conferì di persona le medaglie, prima di pronunciare un accorato discorso in ricordo dei popoli colpiti dalla sciagura della Morte Nera, quello di Jedha e quello di Alderaan, innocenti vittime della politica malvagia dell'Imperatore. Rese onore ai compagni che si erano sacrificati per giungere a questo momento di rivincita, primo fra tutti Galen Erso, un eroe sconosciuto e quasi dimenticato. L’enfasi nelle sue parole era tale che perfino Jyn quasi si convinse che Leila, e non lei, dovesse essere la figlia adorata di Galen. Infine, per terminare la cerimonia la principessa chiese un minuto di silenzio in onore dei caduti nelle battaglie di Scarif e di Yavin, e Jyn si commosse pensando  a Chirrut, che aveva creduto in lei ancora prima di conoscerla, e a Baze, che l’aveva chiamata sorellina quando l’aveva salutata per l’ultima volta. Stringendo il cristallo che aveva al collo, sperò che, dovunque andassero le anime dei morti, loro due si trovassero insieme. Con un ultimo cenno da parte della principessa, la sala si svuotò e tutti si diressero ordinatamente alle navi già pronte per l'evacuazione. 

Jyn e Bodhi, completamente sprovvisti di bagagli, aiutarono Cassian a portare i suoi, anche perché questi, zoppicante e ancora all'inizio della convalescenza, era ormai esausto dopo la lunga giornata, nonostante facesse di tutto per non mostrarlo. Riuscirono a salire tutti e tre sulla stessa nave nonostante fosse già quasi piena, ma dovettero trovare un posto a sedere sul pavimento. La ragazza e il pilota fecero sedere la spia in mezzo a loro: nessuno dei due avrebbe permesso che Cassian gli venisse portato via una seconda volta. E se fargli da guardia del corpo sull’affollatissima nave significava essere spinta contro di lui dai vicini, beh, a Jyn non dispiaceva per niente. 

Durante il viaggio, Jyn appoggiò stancamente la testa sulla spalla di Cassian, che si era assopito immediatamente dopo il decollo, e si guardò intorno. A fianco di Cassian, anche Bodhi dormiva profondamente, abbracciato a uno dei borsoni dell'amico. 

Non poté fare a meno di notare quanto fosse diversa questa Ribellione da quella di Saw Gerrera. Saw aveva portato avanti una battaglia di ideali, nella quale le persone contavano solo finché erano utili alla causa. Nonostante fosse convinta che lui le avesse davvero voluto bene e che l’avesse considerata alla stregua di una figlia, i legami affettivi nel suo gruppo di partigiani erano fortemente scoraggiati  e ridotti al minimo, perché nessuno voleva soffrire per aver legato con qualcuno che il giorno dopo probabilmente sarebbe morto. 

Nell'Alleanza, invece, contavano le persone, molto più che gli ideali: nessuno era abbandonato o dimenticato, neppure suo padre Galen che per tanto tempo era stato ritenuto un mostro al servizio della tirannia imperiale.  Intorno a lei, sulla nave, c’erano intere famiglie che si stringevano per darsi conforto: qui, chiaramente, i legami affettivi non erano considerati un problema. 

Guardò i suoi nuovi amici addormentati e per un attimo, solo per un attimo, si chiese come sarebbe stato viaggiare e combattere al loro fianco. Poi, cedendo alla stanchezza, si accoccolò meglio contro Cassian e si addormentò anche lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che continuo a far soffrire Bodhi, ma non mi pare realistico che un uomo etero (sì, il mio Bodhi è etero) possa decidere spontaneamente di essere solo amico di una come Jyn. 
> 
> Già che c'ero ho dovuto anche citare _Lilo e Stitch_.
> 
> Bene, e questa è finita! Forse. Ci potrebbe essere un seguito, muahahahaha.

**Author's Note:**

> È la mia prima fanfiction in assoluto, ho passato mesi a rimuginarci sopra ma non mi sembrava mai perfetta. Spero sia almeno accettabile.


End file.
